Far Longer Than Forever
by themoonmaiden
Summary: Relena embarasses herself in front of Heero, his blasted friends, the teacher, and a new girl. What's she to do? Get payback, of course!
1. Animosity

This is my attempt at humour/romance. My anthropology prof told us a couple of jokes and I thought I'd put them here. Just to let you know, I have nothing against Relena, but since I need a character to sort of bash, I chose her. My apologies for those would find this thing offensive.  
Disclaimer: Don't own; never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was like any other day at Cinq Secondary School. The teacher, a short, balding, old man, was having a hard time getting his class in order. Needless to say, two of the students who had started this riot were playing tag around the room again. A pink-haired Chang Wufei could be seen chasing his braided friend, Duo Maxwell, while shouting obscenities and threats of bodily harm along the way. The other students who didn't find this thing out of the ordinary were busy with their own business: laughing, shouting, and tossing papers all over the place.  
  
The teacher was obviously irritated at this rude behaviour. Never in his twenty-three years of teaching did he witness such lack of discipline. He no longer liked this job, but he only had a couple of years to go before he could get that pension. With a sigh, he stood up and took his trusty metre stick and slammed it onto the blackboard. This made his students stop whatever it was that they were doing.  
  
"All of you, take your respective seats. And that includes you, Ms. Relena." The girl let go of the blue-faced Heero and glared at him full force before grudgingly taking her seat. "Wufei, you can attempt to kill Duo another time. Meanwhile, we are having one of my infamous quizzies." As was expected, the class gave a defeated sigh. "But before I give you the papers, I would like to introduce a new student. I know it's unusual for the school to accept students so late in this semester, but this is an exception. She comes from Brighton Academy, the most prestigious school in the country. She is here to observe and will be staying here for the remainder of the semester unless stated otherwise. Please give her a warm reception."  
  
As if on cue, the door opened and a girl with long, silvery hair, done up in twin buns, and bright sapphire eyes entered. All the male students, including the gundam pilots, held their breath as a goddess--well, she looked like one--stood next to the teacher. He motioned for her to say something and she nodded.  
  
"Hi! My name is Tsukino Usagi. As most of you have been informed, I am here to observe life in another school as part of my project. But I will also be involved in student activities. I understand that you guys are having a quiz and I will write one too. Thank you." And with that, she made her way to the vacant seat next to the stoic Heero. She didn't fail to notice the bad looks Relena was giving her, but because she didn't know what made the girl angry, all she did in response was smile. This caused the other girl to glare at her even more.  
  
Meanwhile, the teacher was busy handing everyone the quizzie, as he liked to call it. It was on advanced calculus, and the class, with the exception of a few students, groaned upon seeing the difficult problems they had to solve. When the bell finally rang, the students hurriedly left the room. The only students left were Usagi, the pilots, and Relena, who looked incredibly pissed off. Apparently, she hadn't read any of her notes or done any work because she was busy pursuing the prussian-eyed bishounen.  
  
Without bothering to conceal her rage, Relena stomped her way toward the teacher and handed her crumpled paper. "If this is what your quizzies look like, I would like to see your testies!!!"  
  
When she realized what she had just said, Duo's guffaws were heard all over the school. Even the other pilots were barely holding their mirth. And Usagi was trying not to smile since it would be considered rude. The red-faced Relena resolved to leave the room immediately with as much dignity she could muster. As she made her way out of the door, she tripped on Duo's bag, and she was sent sprawling across the room. Because of that, she was in an uncompromising position on the floor: her unbelievably short skirt was torn and her backside was facing the others. Wufei got a nosebleed upon seeing her not wearing underwear; Quatre was mumbling apologies; Trowa, being his usual self was silent; Duo was laughing his head off; and Heero was trying his best to avoid looking at her. The teacher, on the other hand, fainted while Usagi scrambled to help her.  
  
Relena was beyond mortified. She made a fool in front of her beloved Heero and those blasted friends of his; not to mention the fact that the teacher probably had a heart attack. She rejected Usagi's help and made a vow to herself to make the girl miserable. She knew it wasn't Usagi's fault, but she was determined to blame someone. The other girl not only saw her in a most uncompromising position, she could also be competition when it came to Heero's attention. She didn't neglect seeing him giving the harlot repeated glances while the others were writing their damn quizzie. One way or another, she's gonna make her pay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What kind of pairing do you want this to be? And don't worry, the other senshi will appear in the next chapter or so. Please review!!! 


	2. Romance A Brewin'

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm probably gonna be working on this on a regular basis compared to my other fic called A Cosmic Beginning. But don't worry, I know what's going to happen in the next chapter of ACB. Since I have three hours to kill in between classes almost every other day, I have thought of a pretty nifty plot for it. Now all I have to do is type it. Easier said than done, right?  
  
Warning: Major OOCs. Not that unusual since this is a humour/romance fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own; never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena stormed out of the classroom in a real hurry. She really had no desire to see and/or hear them making snide remarks about her misfortune. She wanted so badly to be with her beloved, but he would probably detest her even more. Who could blame him? She practically showed her assets to his friends. Oh, how will she ever live this down? She knew for sure that Duo wouldn't let her forget this incident. He'd tease her until the day she die, that much was obvious. The class clown had no qualms about making her suffer. After all, she'd been so snobbish to him and the other pilots, with the exception of her Heero and maybe Quatre, since day one. After squeezing through the crowded hallways of the school, she ran to her waiting limousine and ordered the chauffeur to drive her back home. She wouldn't go to her other classes today. She had to think about a plan to make Duo and that Usagi girl suffer. Maybe she could manipulate her older brother, Milliardo, to get some dirty info on Usagi. That way, she could blackmail her and maybe even make her her personal servant. She smirked as a wicked plan formed in her head.  
  
The braided pilot of Deathscythe Hell approached Usagi, who was putting some books in her black messenger back. "Hey there! Usagi, right? The name's Duo Maxwell and those guys over there are my buddies. The blonde is Quatre, the one with the unibang is Trowa, the mean-looking Chinese guy is Wu-man, and the one in spandex is Heero. Watch out! You might wanna get away from the last two; they're pretty anti-social. You've been warned."  
  
The girl giggled at this and they couldn't help but notice how melodic she sounded. Her eyes twinkled with amusement and her ruby lips looked so kissable. They must have died and gone to heaven because a beautiful goddess was standing right in front of them. Quatre broke them out of their thoughts when he spoke, "What do you have next, Ms. Tsukino?"  
  
"Please call me Usagi. Actually, I'm going to the French café down the street to meet my bestfriends. I promised to treat them today. Would you like to join us?"  
  
Heero surprised himself as well as his comrades when he answered, "Why not? We have study hall next period anyway. Besides, I need to take my mind off what happened just awhile ago. I'm probably gonna be psychologically scarred for life."  
  
The guys, especially Duo, stared at him in shock. It was as if he had grown two heads. He frowned. Just because his responses were the occasional "Hns" and grunts didn't mean he wasn't capable of talking in complete and coherent sentences. He rolled his eyes. But still, he couldn't understand what brought about this sudden change in him. He bet the guys were thinking the same. Could it be because of Usagi? Had he finally fallen in love? But how could he? He had only met her today. He didn't even know anything about her, save for her name and why she transferred to this school. He tried to push his emotions, which he thought had long been erased by his mentor, Dr. J, deep down. He was scared of what he was feeling. The perfect soldier shouldn't be acting this way.  
  
After a couple of minutes or so, the guys finally blinked. One thought rang repeatedly in their minds: Heero actually talked! What next? Would Heero ask a girl out on a date? Would Heero laugh? Would Heero do things that normal people do? Duo finally grinned. He had just realized something. Heero was in love. Not just with any other girl, but a goddess. He really couldn't blame him. After all, the girl was a complete looker and really nice, unlike that psychotic stalker by the name of Relena. Duo wanted to get to know Usagi a little better, but changed his mind. One of his best buddies had finally shown interest in other things instead of just life-threatening missions. And he knew he couldn't compete: Usagi seemed to be smitten by the perfect soldier as well. He could tell. The way her dazzling smiles lingered on her face when looking at Heero or the way she looked at him. He just hoped that Relena wouldn't ruin this budding romance.  
  
Speaking of Relena, why did she seem hostile toward Usagi? They had just met and already the psycho was already shooting daggers and sneering at her. Was it because she knew Usagi could steal Heero from her? As if! It wasn't like he was hers in the first place. Really, that girl needed to get a clue and a life, for that matter. Just because she was the Queen of the World and now the Foreign Vice Minister didn't mean she could get whatever/whoever she wanted. Why the doctors gave them, especially Heero, the mission to protect her at all cost completely bugged the heck out of him. The girl was completely unstable. She would run around, yelling at Heero to shoot her. Or when she had the chance, she would glomp the Perfect Soldier until he was turning blue from oxygen deprivation. If only Duo could just do the honours of putting the pathetic girl out of her misery, he would gladly do it.  
  
An irritated Wufei brought him out of his reverie. "Maxwell-baka, if you insist on staying here, then so be it."  
  
"Huh? Where did everyone go?"  
  
"They left five minutes ago. Geez, this isn't really the time nor the place to daydream you know. I swear, you're such an airhead. Don't forget: I still have to kill you sometime because of what you did to me," Wufei stated while pointing at his ridiculous hair colour. "And how many times do I have to tell you that my name's Wufei. Not Wu-man. Or is your brain too small to grasp that?"  
  
Duo smirked. "Oh, I dunno. The way I hear it, the name Wu-man is perfectly fine. Doncha agree... Wu-man?" And with that, he scrambled out of the room, leaving a furious Wufei behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two arrived at the café in no time since they were practically running a marathon; Wufei was chasing Duo like there was no tomorrow. They came to a halt when they noticed that the others were already seated and laughing amongst themselves. Wufei decided to postpone what he planned to do to the baka when Usagi beckoned them to sit at their table. Duo must have seen this and thanked his lucky stars that he and his most precious possession, aka his braid, were still intact.  
  
"Ooh, that guy in the black suit looks like my old boyfriend," a brunette muttered to no one in particular. Hearts could be seen in those green eyes of hers.  
  
Duo smiled as he approached her. Not only did he get to live today, he also found a lovely girl who looked interested in him. Maybe he should thank Usagi tomorrow. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have met what he believed to be his soulmate.  
  
Minako giggled and not so discreetly whispered, "Mako-chan, all cute guys you see look like your old boyfriend. Hmm, doncha think Quatre is a hunk? I swear, I'm in love."  
  
Quatre overheard what she said and almost choke on a piece of bread he was chewing. When what she said finally registered, he blushed. In all honesty, he thought Usagi had beautiful friends. He wondered if the other guys thought so too. If only he had the guts to ask Minako out, he would do it in a heartbeat. But he didn't want to look like an insensitive dolt in front of her. Maybe he could ask Usagi for some help?  
  
Trowa, on the other hand, was talking more than he usually did. He found out that shy, blue-haired Ami liked the same things he did. Listening to classical music, reading novels, and volunteering at the hospital were just a few of her passions. It seemed like it wasn't just Heero who got hit by one of Cupid's arrows.  
  
Wufei, though he was scowling, was enchanted by the black-haired beauty beside him. She was what he wanted in a woman: beautiful, passionate, and most of all, not a weakling. He could tell that Rei, like Usagi, was special. But he wouldn't admit that. He was a proud young man. Still, that didn't mean he could just act rudely to her. After all, it was not honourable to disrespect a woman. His own beloved mother had taught him that. [A/N: No, he's not a mama's boy.]  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was silent. He was having an internal battle. He was telling himself that he shouldn't be a complete moron by being a lovesick fool like Relena. But Usagi was different. No one had to tell him that. He could feel a certain connection to her. Did she feel the same way? He mentally kicked himself. You idiot! Emotions would just get you into trouble! Girls and Perfect Soldiers do not mix. Love would just be in the way of your missions. As he was thinking this, he was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard his companions laughing at what Duo was saying.  
  
"There was another time when I spilled M&Ms all over the room, right, and Heero told me to pick 'em up or else... There was, like, a thousand of them scattered on the floor and I didn't want to stay up all night. So I took the vacuum out of the closet and plugged it in. The thing was, it wasn't working. After a couple of minutes or so, I decided to just take the thing apart and see what was wrong. Q-man over here stopped me and told me to call a repairman instead. So I dialled the number and this gruff guy asked me what my problem was. I told him, 'The LX300 vacuum sucks! Scratch that; it doesn't suck!' He probably thought I was pulling his leg or something so he told me off. Can you believe that?"  
  
Everyone laughed at this, but their fun was rudely interrupted by a shrill cry. Standing near them was a deranged Relena. She was fuming in anger upon witnessing how close his Heero sat to that Usagi girl. And it looked like he was enjoying himself, too. How dare she mock a royalty? How dare she steal what was rightfully hers? She couldn't wait until she could show little miss nobody that Heero was hers and hers alone.  
  
The former Queen of the World was about to slap Usagi when the other girls surrounded the latter in an attempt to protect her. All of a sudden, the tallest one held her by the collar and shoved the bratty Relena by the nearest wall. In a hushed but menacing voice, Makoto said, "You lay one finger on Usagi, and you're gonna answer to us. Got that?"  
  
Relena whimpered and looked at Heero, hoping that he would save her from harm. Unfortunately, all she received was his patented deadly glare. She reluctantly nodded since she could not take the girl physically. But sooner or later, they would all pay her dearly.  
  
When she finally disappeared, everyone went back to their seats. The fun had been dampened. Minako voiced what was nagging at her, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, Ms. Relena is obsessed with Heero. She wouldn't accept that he has no feelings for her."  
  
"Relena? You mean, THE Relena? As in Relena Peacecraft?" Ami inquired. When Trowa nodded, she couldn't believe it. How could someone of such status act so horribly?  
  
Duo turned his attention to the girl beside him. "Way to go, Mako-chan. You're definitely my kind of woman."  
  
Makoto just blushed in response. Truth be told, they would protect Usagi not just because she was the Moon Princess, but also because she was their very bestfriend. If it weren't for her, they would have probably been alone all of their lives.  
  
"That lady better not cause any more trouble. Royalty or not, no one hurts one of my bestfriends!" Rei hotly retorted. Wufei, feeling a bit bold, squeezed her hand. She was surprised at first, but smiled. She liked Wufei already.  
  
Usagi was touched by how much the girls cared about her. They were like sisters, though not by blood. They have been like that since their first lives back on the moon. They would give up their lives for each other. They were bonded, be it mentally, emotionally, and/or spiritually.  
  
Heero broke the silence and faced Usagi. He took ahold of her delicate, ivory-skinned, hand and, for the first time, spoke from his heart. " I would like to apologize for Relena's reckless behaviour. She's very possessive of me, as you can see. I've told her repeatedly that I could never return her feelings, but she's stubborn. I'm sorry for the troubles I've caused you."  
  
Usagi looked him in the eyes and smiled. She understood him perfectly. After all, she had experienced the same thing with Prince Diamond. Though in the end, he redeemed himself by sacrificing his life to protect her from the treacherous Wise Man. "It's alright," she replied, "I think she just needs time to accept it. Sooner or later, she'll realize that both of you deserve to be in a relationship where you two are truly happy."  
  
Minako agreed wholeheartedly. After all, she is the Goddess of Love. But she was worried about what Relena would do to Usagi. The girl was determined; that was obvious. She wouldn't be satisfied until Usagi was completely out of the picture.  
  
Rei was thinking the same thing. During the confrontation, she felt a negative vibe emanating from Relena. And it was strong, too. It was pure hatred. What did Usagi, the person with the purest heart, do to her? Just because a guy rejected her didn't mean she could wreak havoc on other people's lives. Rei made a mental note to consult the sacred fire later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See? It's different from my other fic, right? There's romance already and it's not just with Usagi. All the girls are involved. Do you like it so far (even though the story seems pretty cliche and really fast-paced)? I know there's people who wanted to pair Usagi with somebody else besides Heero, but what can I say? Majority rules. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks in advance! 


	3. Unspoken Feelings

This isn't really a new chapter. I just noticed that I made a mistake on the last part so I revised it.  
  
Anyway, someone asked in his/her review why a lot of people seem to like making Heero and Usagi a couple. If you ask me, I guess it's because their personalities clash with each other. Haven't you ever heard of the saying "opposites attract?" And besides, I enjoy reading Heero/Usagi fics as much as others enjoy Quatre/Minako or Duo/Hotaru fics. It really is just a matter of personal preference... at least, that's what I think.  
  
Warning: Fluff ahead. You've been warned ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own; never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, the girls decided to sleep over at the Hikawa shrine. Since Grampa was on a 'manly trip' with Yuuchirou for a whole week, the place was too quiet for Rei's liking. And it would be the perfect time to consult the sacred fire and discuss with the other girls what to do now that the enemy seemed to be laying low. As she was getting ready to meditate, Minako's cheery voice could be heard.  
  
"So what do you think about the guys?" Before the others could answer, she continued, "I think they're cool... and so handsome too. It's a good thing Queen Serenity was able to lift the curse that horrible youma put on me. Or else, I would be loveless all my life. Imagine, me, the Goddess of Love, loveless. Isn't that ridiculous? Quat-chan is such a gentleman. I hope he's the right guy for me."  
  
Makoto nodded enthusiastically. Duo was way different from her previous boyfriends. He wasn't intimidated by her strength at all. He was such a sweetheart too. She didn't blame him when the waitress at the cafe started flirting with him; after all, he was oozing with charm. Sure she felt a bit insecured, but when he told the waitress that he already had a special girl in his life (and after this, he winked at her), she knew this was love.  
  
Ami smiled at her friend's antics. Meeting the guys was definitely a refreshing change. Ever since Neo-OZ started terrorizing the colonies, the girls had been busy working as secret agents for Setsuna, or Dr. P. She was the one who told them that there would be one more enemy until the supposed Crystal Utopia emerged. Now that Usagi and Mamoru put a halt to their relationship, the possibility of the Crystal Utopia ever being formed was slim. The girls, except for Usagi, asked Setsuna about this, but the mysterious guardian of time refused to divulge what the future had in store.  
  
Usagi, who was unusually silent, sat beside the window and gazed at the stars above. She was still mourning for her loss; because she and Mamoru parted ways, Chibiusa would never be born. When he told her that he didn't want destiny to rule his life, she cried, not her usual wails, but heart-wrenching sobs. She told him that she would change for the better, that she would no longer act like a child, but Mamoru refused to listen. He had already made up his mind. When he left to continue his studies in America, her dearest friends were always there to comfort and support her. It had been two years since their break-up and she finally moved on with her life. There was no use in pining for a man who didn't love her. A lone tear slid down her cheeks as she recalled the times she and the pink spore, as she liked to call Chibiusa, fought with each other. Or the times when they caused mischief against the unsuspecting population of Tokyo. Indeed, those were the happy times.  
  
Rei noticed that her friend's attention was somewhere else. She frowned. She had lectured Usagi so many times that Mamoru wasn't worth it, that there someone else out there who deserved her love and devotion. She was about to snap her out of it when she caught Ami shaking her head as if to say "No, let her be." Rei finally relented. She and the others missed Chibiusa as much as Usagi did. They had come to love her like she was their own daughter, or maybe a little sister. The break-up was unexpected, but it was for the best... Mamoru was never there whenever Usagi needed him. And he would let a mere dream get in the way of their relationship. How pathetic was that? Despite all of what had happened, she knew that Usagi held no ill-will against anyone.  
  
"So Rei-chan, aren't you supposed to do your fire reading or something?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yup. I don't understand why Relena was so vindictive. From what I saw, Heero wasn't even remotely interested in her."  
  
"Remember when we had to battle that sprite at the lake?" Ami inquired. Of course, none of them could really forget that since it was an unusual circumstance. She was released from captivity by the evil Prince Endymion and started chasing after Usagi. The senshi learned that she wasn't really working for the Dark Kingdom; rather, she was sealed in the lake because of her jealousy. "Maybe all we have to do is make Sailor Moon heal her with the Crescent Wand."  
  
"That's a great idea, Ami-chan," Makoto said.  
  
"Not if the soul is unwilling," Usagi whispered.  
  
"What was that, Usa-chan?" Rei asked from her bed.  
  
Usagi turned her head and smiled at her friends. "I said, I can't heal her if she doesn't want to. She has to realize first that the love she feels for him can never be returned. Only then can I use the wand. Remember Nehelenia and Galaxia? Deep down, they knew they wanted to change their ways and because of that I was able to heal them."  
  
"And what if she doesn't want to?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Then she will inevitably self-destruct."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guys, on the other hand, were relaxing at Quatre's mansion. Their missions seemed to be getting less frequent lately. Not that they minded, no siree. They were all worn out. They deserved to rest. And being with the girls was a much needed change. Duo plastered a grin on his face, "I guess I'm not the only one in love, huh?"  
  
"Maxwell, now is not the time to annoy me," Wufei replied sourly. But deep down, he was agreeing with the braided-baka. Rei was everything he wanted in a woman. She was beautiful, inside and out. If only she returned his feelings, he would be the happiest man on Earth and the colonies. And yet, there was this nagging feeling in his soul: would she want to be with a cold-blooded assassin? Would she want to be with a man whose hands were stained with blood?  
  
Trowa seemed to be thinking the same thing as Wufei. Ami was a shy and delicate flower. If he wasn't careful, he could hurt her. But as he remembered their encounter at the cafe, he noticed that even though Ami was quiet and introverted, her eyes were full of wisdom beyond her age. Would she look pass the fact that he was an assassin and accept him with open arms?  
  
Quatre was lost in his thoughts. Minako was certainly a beautiful and special girl. And he had never felt like this before. Was this what they called love? But they just met, how could he be feeling this way? He was scared, to say the least. What if she didn't feel the same way he did? What if she rejected him because of who he was? Would he still be able to live?  
  
Heero didn't have to think. He knew for sure that what he was feeling was love. But how could he be sure? He had never experienced this before. He had been a perfect soldier all his life. And yet, upon seeing Usagi for the first time, all these emotions kept whirling in his mind and soul. Was it possible that in his past life, he and Usagi were lovers?  
  
Duo saw that his comrades were lost in La-La Land. He thought of something that would bring them back to reality and he grinned. "Hey, do you guys know why butts are split vertically?"  
  
Quatre turned red and immediately scolded the American pilot. "That wasn't a nice thing to ask, Duo."  
  
"Oh come on, Q-man, haven't you ever wondered why?"  
  
"Stop tormenting him, Maxwell." Wufei answered while looking at the platinum-haired boy. He never thought it was possible to turn that shade of red.  
  
Trowa, who knew that this could only lead to more bickering, decided to appease him. Not only that, he was eager to know what could be deemed as one of life's greatest mysteries. "Why?"  
  
"So when a person slides down the stairs, his butt wouldn't," and he twanged his lips and they made a blubbering noise, "do this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks again for all those who reviewed. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have bothered updating this thing. Wanna read the next chapter? PLEASE REVIEW. That way, I won't get so depressed . Thanks! 


End file.
